Busy Life
by czakali
Summary: What if Sakura is spending more time with Syaoran than with her boyfriend because they are both busy doing their jobs? What if Sakura’s boyfriend cheats on her? What if hidden secrets were suddenly revealed just when Sakura is starting to fall for Syaor
1. Default Chapter

Busy Life By: czakali  
  
Summary: What if Sakura is spending more time with Syaoran than with her boyfriend because they are both busy doing their jobs? What if Sakura's boyfriend cheats on her? What if hidden secrets were suddenly revealed just when Sakura is starting to fall for Syaoran? Will it ruin everything? And is it going to get worst?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp, okay?!  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Age: 19 Occupation: model Eyes: emerald Hair: auburn One word that can describe her: naive  
  
Syaoran Li Age: 23 Occupation: manager of Angelica Eyes: amber Hair: chestnut One word that can describe him: perfect (Not really perfect. It's near perfect.)  
  
John Kozouki Age: 24 Occupation: actor Eyes: sapphire Hair: blonde One word that can describe him: proud  
  
Kim Kozouki Age: 19 Occupation: actress Eyes: ruby Hair: blonde One word that can describe her: shy  
  
Angelica Daidouji Age: 21 Occupation: singer Eyes: hazel Hair: red One word that can describe her: hyper  
  
Alex Kozouki Age: 22 Occupation: manager of Kim Eyes: ruby Hair: black One word that can describe him: cheerful  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji Age: 21 Occupation: fashion designer Eyes: amethyst Hair: violet One word that can describe her: funny  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa Age: 24 Occupation: actor Eyes: blue Hair: blue One word that can describe him: smart  
  
Meiling Li Age: 19 Occupation: model Eyes: ruby Hair: black One word that can describe her: tough  
  
Rei Kozouki Age: 21 Occupation: restaurant owner Eyes: sapphire Hair: black One word that can describe him: strong  
  
Tracy McIntyre Age: 21 Occupation: back-up singer of Angelica Eyes: sapphire Hair: blonde One word that can describe her: secretive  
  
Hannah Kinomoto Age: 17 Eyes: emerald Hair: auburn One word that can describe her: cool  
  
Jeric Li Age: 18 Eyes: amber Hair: black One word that can describe him: funny  
  
Gico Li Age: 15 Eyes: amber Hair: chestnut One word that can describe him: rebellious  
  
Vina Kinomoto Age: 7 Eyes: hazel Hair: orange One word that can describe her: innocent  
  
Chapter One Admiring Her  
  
~Tomoyo's Pov~  
  
"Hey Sakura.... wake up." I said to my still sleeping best friend. "Wake up!" I finally yelled at her. Oh, it's no good! My Fashion Show will start in an hour and my lazy model is still in bed. "You only have 10 minutes to get ready!" I warned her. "10 minutes?! Oh no!" Sakura said while running to the bathroom. "Sakura I was kidding, okay?" I said while laughing. "Then why did you wake me up?!" She asked while going back in the bed. "Humph, I was having a wonderful dream." Sakura said dreamily. I wonder if she's dreaming about John. "Is it about Johnny baby?" I teased her. I really can't avoid teasing Sakura. "Um... actually..." she said while blushing like a tomato. "No." "Then it's a very boring dream." I said sarcastically. "No, but it's strange, though." She said. "Huh? Why?" I asked her curiously. "Okay I dreamed about..." Sakura said.  
  
~Sakura's Dream~  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked to herself. She is currently near a lake. Sakura stand up and walked towards the lake. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she heard a man said "There is something more beautiful than that lake." Sakura was shocked to see someone there without her noticing. "And what's that thing you're talking about?" Sakura asked, but deep inside her she's hoping that he was talking about her. "Do you really want to know?" He said as he walked towards Sakura. "Of course I do." Sakura replied seductively.  
Then suddenly the man grabbed Sakura's waist and kissed her in the lips. Sakura was shocked and the man noticed it so he stopped kissing her. When the man was about to leave, Sakura grabbed his hand. Before the man could say something, Sakura kissed him. Once again he put his hands around Sakura's small waist and kissed her also.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think it's John?" I asked Tomoyo. Oh Tomoyo, please say yes! I don't know what to do if it's somebody else! Tomoyo think for a moment then just said "Maybe!" *sigh* what kind of an answer was that? "Anyways, the fashion show will start in less than an hour, so you better take a shower and go down to the change room, okay?" Tomoyo said changing the subject. *sigh* "Okay! I'll be down stairs after 10 minutes." I told Tomoyo as she went downstairs.  
  
~After 10 minutes~*~Change Room~  
  
"Hi Meiling!" I greeted my friend which is also a model. "Hi Sakura," Meiling said happily "Tomoyo told me that your first dress is that red one." Meiling said pointing at a beautiful red dress. "Meiling," I said "do you want to watch Angelica's concert next week with me and Tomoyo?" "Um... sure. How about John, isn't he coming?" Meiling asked curiously.  
"He'll be shooting his very first action movie at the same day." *sigh* I miss him so much! "He sure is a big star now." Meiling said exaggerating the words 'big star'. "I know and we aren't spending enough time with each other lately." I said as tears are starting to fall out of my eyes. Don't cry Sakura! You're strong so don't cry! "Oh Sakura, please stop crying. You don't want to look bad in the fashion show!" Meiling said trying to make me feel better. "Oh Meiling, you always try to make me feel better and you're right I should stop crying. I wouldn't want to ruin Tomoyo's fashion show." I told Meiling as I wiped my tears. "Okay you better change now." Meiling said smiling.  
  
~on the seats reserved for the family of the models and Tomoyo~  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
"I'm sure this fashion show will be a success." Angelica said proudly. "You sure are very supportive of your twin sister." I said to my stubborn singer. "Of course! And why wouldn't I?" Angelica said sarcastically. *sigh* If Angelica didn't convince me or I'd rather say dragged me here I would be happily working in my office right now. "Syao- kun, are you alright?" Angelica asked concerned. "Um... yeah."  
  
~Hannah's Pov~  
  
"Hey, that's Angelica, right?" I asked nobody in particular as I ran to a chair next to Angelica. "Hi!" I greeted Angelica as politely as I can. Angelica turned around to look at me. "Oh, hi! Do I know you?" Angelica asked me. "My name is Hannah Kinomoto and I'm your biggest fan ever!" I said eagerly. Oh, Angelica Daidouji, my number one idol, I can't believe that you're here beside me! "I'm so flattered." Angelica said blushing. "Wait, you're Sakura's sister?!" Angelica asked eagerly. "Um...yeah." I answered. Why did she ask me that? "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard Angelica shout. "Hey! Angelica don't yell like that!" a handsome man scolded her. Wait! Is he Angelica's boyfriend? I better ask her. "Okay, okay!" Angelica said "Um... sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I really envy your sister. Her silky hair, rosy cheeks, cherry lips, small waist, long legs, thin arms and emerald eyes!" Angelica said dreamily. Oh, boy. Another fan of my so- beautiful-and-kind sister. "Why do you envy her? You're beautiful yourself." I told Angelica truthfully. "Yeah, I guess so." Angelica said. "Um Angelica, who is that man beside you? Is he your boyfriend?" I asked curiously as the man beside Angelica turned and looked at us. "No! Hannah, I would like you to meet my manager, Syaoran Li." Angelica said "Syaoran, this is Sakura's sister, Hannah Kinomoto." Angelica said as Syaoran's eyes widen a little bit.  
  
~ Syaoran's Pov~  
Sakura's sister?! That's why she looks familiar. "Hi" Hannah greeted me politely. I hope that Sakura is as polite as her sister. "Hi." I said with my regular emotionless face. "Okay everybody, thank you for coming to my fashion show. Every dress that you'll see will all be available in the nearest Blossoms store to you. I hope all of you will like all the clothes that I designed. Once again thank you everybody." I heard Tomoyo said.  
After three girls wearing beautiful dresses, Sakura finally went to the stage. She was wearing a pink dress that is up to above her knees. There was a fake rose that looks like real in her chest. Her cleavage was showing that's why everybody was looking at her and everybody includes me. She walked to the edge then turned around. She sure has a good posture and a perfect body. I understand now why every man is crazy about her. I just realized that she is like a goddess. Hey Syaoran Li stop it! Don't be deceived by her supernatural beauty.  
  
~czakali~ I think that's enough for my 1st chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Hope many people will read and review. Bye 4 now. 


	2. Meeting New Friends

Busy Life By: czakali  
  
Summary: What if Sakura is spending more time with Syaoran than with her boyfriend because they are both busy doing their jobs? What if Sakura's boyfriend cheats on her? What if hidden secrets were suddenly revealed just when Sakura is starting to fall for Syaoran? Will it ruin everything? And is it going to get worst?  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp, okay?!  
  
Thank you yaukira andrea Shichinintai no Jakotsu Kinomoto-Sakura18 angelica You guys are the best!!!!  
  
I better start now!!!!!  
  
Pov point of view ( ....... ) things I'm saying "..." dialogue '...' thoughts  
  
Chapter Two Meeting New Friends  
  
normal pov  
  
The fashion show was a success. The girls love the clothes and the guys love the models.  
  
Two days after the fashion show, Angelica(Tomoyo's sister), decided to throw a party for the success of the show. She invited a couple of friends, and relatives to the Daidouji mansion.  
  
Daidouji mansion  
  
"Hi Sakura!! I'm glad that you made it, and you brought Hannah with you!!" Angelica said as she walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Actually I brought my whole family with me." Sakura said "Um... this is my dad." She said while pointing at Fujitaka.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Kinomoto!" Angelica said happily. After introducing her family, Sakura and Angelica were left alone with Tomoyo. They were so busy complementing each others beauty that they didn't notice that all the guests already left, including Sakura's family. (Hehe! I didn't even make the party longer! Hehe!)  
  
"Angel," someone called. Sakura turned around and saw a man that is around the age of Angelica and Tomoyo. His ruby eyes were full of happiness when he said Angelica's nickname.  
  
"Alex," Angelica said shocked "what are you doing here?" Just before Alex could answer, someone interrupted them.  
  
"Oni-chaaan!" said the girl that was so tired like she hasn't breathed for a long time.  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
This man that is so called Alex just appeared in front of us girls. I have to admit he does look good. His ruby eyes look so good with his shiny black hair!! And that girl that appears to be his sister looks familiar. Sakura, think, have I seen that girl before? (hehe...she's asking herself)  
  
"Why did you suddenly run from me like that?!" the unknown girl said. She looks so cute when she complained like that! Silence...... "Hey Alex, your sister is asking you something." Tomoyo said breaking the very awkward silence.  
  
"Huh?" He said turning his head towards his sister. "Oh... sorry about that sis." Alex said while scratching the back of his head. "Okay, you're forgiven." She said sweetly. "So, Alex, what are you doing here?" Angelica asked for the second time. "Oh...why did I go here?" asked himself. (All of them sweat dropped. He's kinda weird!) "I...I forgot." He simply said.  
  
Normal Pov  
"Just join us, you guys!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Thanks." The siblings said in unison as they sat next to the girls.  
  
"I just realized, I haven't introduced myself to you guys yet." Sakura said "My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Said as she held out her hand and shake hands with Alex then followed by his sister. "By the way Sakura, my name is Kim Kozouki." The girl said shyly.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say at first, but finally found something to say "Oh my gawd! You're that super famous actress!" Kim laughed shyly and said "Yeah, that's me, and this is my onii-chan Alex Kozouki, which is also my manager."  
  
"And I am their oldest brother." Someone said proudly with a smirked on his face. "John!" Sakura exclaimed. "Onii-chan!" Kim and Alex said as they walked towards him.  
  
Kim gave him a pecked on the cheeks and Alex hugged him. "Aren't you glad to see me, Sakura?" John asked with a fake hurt expression on his face. "I am more than glad!" she answered as she run towards him and hugged him like there will be no tomorrow.  
  
Her eyes are starting to water but she fought it back. It's been a while ago when Sakura last saw her beloved boyfriend. "I thought you still have to shoot your movie today." Sakura said when she broke the hug. "Well...since the movie is doing really well, the director gave us a two day break." John said looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
They were both so caught up into each others eyes that they can't help but kiss passionately. They just stop when they run out of air and when they heard Tomoyo and Angelica shouting "Kawaii", Kim giggling and Alex saying that they should get a room.  
  
When they parted Sakura blushed and John just keeps on smirking.  
  
They all chatted about what they do in their jobs. "Hun, are you still free tomorrow?" Sakura asked. John just nodded his head because he can't speak with his mouth full of food.  
  
Sakura squealed and said with excitement "Good, 'cause Meiling is going to have a party at her cousin's house and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you would come...and of course Alex and Kim will be coming too, right?" She asked.  
  
"Sure" Kim said. "No prob." Alex said while looking at Angelica. 'I will go to spend more time with my Angel.' Alex thought and secretly smiled at himself. At the other side of the table Tomoyo is starring at Alex suspiciously. 'He is up to something. And I know that my sister is a part of that plan' she thought getting eager for the next day to come.  
  
Li mansion  
  
"Meiling, you haven't answered my question!" Syaoran yelled for the hundredth time. He's been asking his cousin Meiling why she wanted to throw her party at the Li mansion, his house. "I guess our house is just bigger than her apartment." His brother, Jeric, said politely.  
  
Yelan is sitting in the couch watching her middle child, Jeric, be polite at her oldest child, Syaoran. She's been wondering how Jeric ended up to be so polite and kind while her other two sons; Syaoran and Gico are so impolite and cold. Maybe that's just the way God wanted things to be...  
  
"Meiling answer me!!" Syaoran yelled again. "Shut up!! Can't you guys see that I'm watching here!?" Gico said angrily. "Gico, watch your language! There is a nicer way to say that." Yelan lectured her very annoying child.  
  
Unlike Yelan, Meiling and others are used to Gico's bad language. "Okay, Syaoran, you really wanna know why I wanted it to be here?" Meiling asked with a smirked on her face. "Of course, my 'dearest' cousin." He answered as politely as possible because he doesn't want his mother to get angry at him.  
  
"Well...it's because I wanted my favorite cousin to come!" Meiling said and Syaoran's eyes widened. "That's the only reason?!" He asked. "Well...you've never attended any of my parties before even though I invited you myself!" She complained and Syaoran went to his room with no choice but to go to the party.  
  
"You really have a way to make things your way my dear niece...."  
  
czakali omg! Did you guys like it?! I can't believe that I've finish a chapter of busy life!! I thought that I wouldn't be able to finish it. I never knew it's so hard to write a story!! Pls review!!  
  
Click that go button below!!! And tell me what ya think!! 


End file.
